Egypt
by TheGypsyGirl
Summary: Captured and brought to a foreign country, Neji and Sasuke are warriors and concubines to the Pharah of Upper Egypt. Forced to fight against the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt, what will they do when one is captured? [NCS]


**Yay! New story out peeps! Unfortunately, I lost my beta and best friend, Aishe, to China...God damn you China!! Sorry...so I'm doing the best I can by betaing this myself, but I would always love some help. If you're interested please contact me!! I will seriously worship you forever!!**

* * *

TheGypsyGirl

Gaara stormed down the halls to where some of his greatest treasures were hidden from sight. Rare works of art, stolen from the streets of a far away country. Two gorgeous specimens of men; warriors, fighters, whores, brought back to Egypt for the Pharaoh's use, and the Pharaoh's use only.

A pair of startled white eyes, lacking pupils, stared up at him as he barged into the elaborately decorated room deep within his palace. A pair of lazy black ones followed, outlined by the darkest of kohl. The two of them could have been twins. Both pale, about the same height, same piercing glare, dark hair. The only differences were the eyes and the length of the hair and height. Both were dressed in the typical white see through linen robes, meant to only enhance their bodies, not conceal. This type of clothing was common to only the rich and wealthy. An abundance of gold and lapis lazuli jewelry covered their arms, ankles, ears and necks.

"Sasuke, Neji, we have a problem," Gaara told them, standing in front of Neji, arms crossed, feet spread. Neji sat up attentively at that announcement, but Sasuke continued to lounge full length on a couch, eyes unfocused and drifting lazily. Gaara walked over to stand in front of Sasuke instead, green eyes glaring down at inattentive black ones. Sasuke continued to ignore him, staring at a spot just past Gaara's left ear.

Gaara backhanded him viciously across the cheek. Sasuke turned his head slowly to face him, eyes now red, glaring at him venomously. "And why do your petty problems interest me or Neji here?" He hissed, eyes slowly fading back to black.

Neji smirked and moved to sit next to Sasuke, pulling the shorter, black haired teen onto his lap. It wasn't uncommon for the warriors of the country that they had come from to take a lover of the same sex. There were no complications, no children to worry about. As a plus, they were both strong enough to defend one another in any fight. In other words they were the ideal team.

Gaara knew for a fact that Neji was always the seme, having spied on them quite a few times since they had first been brought here almost a year ago. He never attempted to join them as a group but had been with both Sasuke and Neji individually. Neji did not take kindly to being uke, that was for sure. Gaara could still remember the screams of pure outrage from that day.

"The infidel pharaoh of the Lower Kingdom, Orochimaru, is planning on invading my domain for two things. One for my crown. He wishes to rule both Upper and Lower Egypt. I know that does not interest either of you in the slightest," he said, correctly interpreting the raised eyebrows that the two exchanged.

"But the other part will. Orochimaru wants you two also."

"So? It's just another owner, we can deal," Sasuke interrupted, leaning back into Neji's embrace.

Gaara smirked, "Trust me when I say that Orochimaru would not be the same type of owner as me. He is a sadist, quite a big one I must add. He loves to cause pain. When he realizes how attached you two are, he will separate you, only letting you see each other when he forces one of you to watch him and his men rape and torture the other."

Sasuke looked unimpressed. Neji looked slightly worried, tightening his grip around the boy on his lap. "So what do you want us to do Gaara – sama?"

Gaara never got used to the fact that both Sasuke and Neji would address him as 'Gaara – sama', which apparently was a sign of great respect where they had come from. He wasn't quite sure whether they were in fact insulting him or if it was indeed a title of respect.

"I need you to fight with me. We will have the most powerful of my soldiers and warriors doing sneak attacks on the enemy troops."

"We accept," Neji said with a slight incline of his head. Sasuke twisted around in his seat in Neji's lap and stared incredulously at Neji for a moment before rapidly and frantically shouting in their native tongue, a language that Gaara did not know.

His eyes continued to narrow as Neji and Sasuke kept on yelling at each other in that unknown language.

He moved rapidly, stalking towards the two, and abruptly pulled Sasuke harshly off of Neji's lap, chucking him on the floor and sending him rolling with a well placed kick to the ribs. He then turned to face Neji, who glared at him in anger. Neji also end up on the floor by Gaara's feet with a heavy thump.

Sasuke climbed heavily to his feet, gold jewelery clinking ominously, one hand clutching at his ribs and the other on the gilded wall. He set his gaze on Gaara, a murderous gaze, promising blood, eyes turning red with three commas spinning in them.

"I thought I told you never to speak in that language again, didn't I, Sasuke?" Gaara asked menacingly. When Sasuke and Neji had first come to Egypt they spoke nothing of Gaara's language, only a weird sounding tongue that no one appeared to understand. It had taken the two quite a few months to finally get the hang of Egyptian. They were told to never speak in their native tongue, as Egyptian was now their language. Of course that didn't stop Sasuke and Neji from talking to each other in that language, they were just careful to never speak it around anyone besides themselves.

"And why should I care about what you say?" Sasuke challenged.

Gaara's eyes flashed a deep, demonic emerald. Sand started to swirl around the floor of at Gaara's feet, picking up tempo until it was frantically whipping around his body.

Gaara had a strange affinity for sand. It just seemed drawn to him. Sasuke had heard whispered conversations among the other slaves of Gaara's weird 'gift'. If it could even be called that. The sand always seemed to help, flying into the eyes and chocking the enemies. It protected him when he was in danger. His sand was just scary.

And now that sand was slowly making it's way over to Sasuke. He eyed it warily, trying to determine where it was going. The sand swirled into menacing shapes, lions with teeth bared, alligators from the Nile, snapping at Sasuke's feet. He unconsciously took a step back from the twisting sand.

"Stop it Gaara – sama. I already told you we would fight for you. I apologize for Sasuke's and my behavior today," Neji said with a bow, tired of watching Gaara threaten Sasuke.

"Sasuke. You have to stop going against Gaara – sama. He owns us."

He glared at Neji, back stiff, hands clenched. "No one fucking owns me. I belong to myself and myself alone. I don't care if you've given up. I refuse to bow down to an infidel king."

"Regardless of how you feel about it, Sasuke, I still own you. And you have bowed down to me before and you will again," Gaara said in a bored sounding voice. Sasuke bristled, looking like a large angry cat.

"I will leave you to prepare for the meeting that will happen in an hour. Make sure you are dressed appropriately." And with that, Gaara walked out the door.

* * *

"Goddammit I hate him!" Sasuke burst out in Japanese as soon as the door had slammed shut. He paced angrily, pulling at his longish black hair, disrupting several gold ornaments. They clattered on the floor and Neji watched them fall with indifference.

He looked up, "You have to take it easy Sasuke. It will be easy to escape when we do the surprise attacks. Just be patient till then."

A muffled 'hn' was Neji's only answer from Sasuke.

He snorted lightly, "Come on, we should get are armor on, you know."

"Fine. Let's go kick some enemy ass!" Sasuke smirked.

They set about pulling their gear on. Shrugging the flowing see - through robes off and pulling the elaborate gold jewelery off their necks, they tugged on loose fitting black cotton capris. They wrapped the skin showing from ankle to the top half of their feet in pristine white bandages, overlapping tied off neatly.

Sasuke pulled on a black, thick strapped tank top, rolling black arm wraps up to his elbows and buckling them with elaborately carved silver clasps. Neji put on a black long sleeved t – shirt with one sleeve removed. He wrapped the exposed arm from the shoulder all the way down to his finger tips with white bandaging.

"Sasuke. It's been awhile since we sparred. Shall we make sure we are still in good form?" Neji asked after getting tired of sitting around.

"Hn"

Neji rolled his eyes, getting into an offensive position before throwing himself at his opponent. Sasuke let a smirk tug at his mouth before dancing back out of the way, blocking the multiple blows that were coming at him. When Neji finally slowed down a bit, Sasuke lashed out with a sideways kick, almost getting Neji in the ribs. He caught his foot and flung Sasuke halfway across the room. He hit a couch feet first, sending it flying backwards into a wall in a shower of splinters. Sasuke flipped in the air, allowing him to land almost on top of Neji, who quickly crossed his arms over his head and braced himself for the impact. But it never came, instead, Sasuke hit him with a low blow to his legs. Neji crumpled, but managed to lash out with an open palm, slapping a pressure point on Sasuke's neck before falling.

Sasuke went down with a muffled grunt, rolling to the side, avoiding Neji's repeated attempts to smack him. The sudden sound of clapping stopped both of them dead. Sasuke and Neji rolled over to face the door way. They were greeted with the sight of Gaara clapping with a blank look on his face.

"Very impressive skills, but I'm afraid we must go. Get anything else you may need."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before grabbing a pouch of kunai's and shuriken's, attaching them to his thigh. Neji did the same. However Sasuke also grabbed two semi – curved blades, sticking them in a special holder crossed over the middle of his shoulder blades. Neji simply hid some thin blades and senbons in his outfit. He fought mainly with his hands.

They both silently went and stood in front of Gaara, who nodded at them in recognition that they were now ready to fight.

* * *

**Notes:**

**In case any of you are wondering, in Ancient Egypt, there were constant battles and struggles for control of both Lower Egypt and Upper Egypt. Lower Egypt is, surprisingly, higher up the Nile than Upper Egypt is.**

**In modern day Egypt, they speak mainly Arabic, though back then, they spoke Egyptian, which eventually evolved into Coptic. They did not start speaking Arabic until an invasion in about 600ad (give or take...)**

**Pharaohs often had large harems. Look at Ramses II, he had more than 200 kids! You can't do that without a shit load of concubines. Many times pharaohs would often just pick their women off the streets. "Oh look, she's hot, you belong in my harem now!" regardless of whether you were married or not.**

**Now, it's not very logical that Gaara has slaves from Japan...Egypt had no real interest in expanding. They only outside contact they had were from the Hyksos, when they brought about the Bronze Age. And later by Alexander the Great. So...just don't think about it too hard, kay? Just pretend Sasuke and Neji were taking a nice trip to China (even though China and Japan didn't care about each other...) when they happened to be captured by some rogue squad of slavers that just happened to bring them back to Gaara...I'm taking a lot of historical licensing for this one!**

**BTW: I'm placing this story in Egypt's Middle Kingdom. So go with the flow peeps!**


End file.
